A Moment to Last for a Lifetime
by Ryoma and Oz
Summary: What is a Valentine's Day without Syaoran? For Sakura, a very long and a very lonely day. Sakura and Syaoran Pairing, Sakura x Syaoran, Sakura/Syaoran. Please read and enjoy. Oneshot.


**A/N: I'm here with a Cardcaptor Sakura oneshot. I dedicate this to a special someone… Tee -hee. You'll know who you are. Dear readers, I hope you enjoy the story! Gomen if there are spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does.**

* * *

_Chan - Referring to a friend, a close person, or someone younger/same age than/as you. Mostly used for girls._

_Kun - Referring to a friend, a close person, or someone younger/same age than/as you. Mostly used for boys._

_San - Referring to someone as an adult. Such as Mr., Ms., Mrs. _

_Onee-chan - It means older brother/sister._

_No horrific means that you are extremely close to that person._

* * *

_What does true love feel like? Does it make your heart pound every second you see him? Does his face always occupy your thoughts? How do you develop feelings like these in the first place? And when there's a day without him..._

Being lonely is well… Lonely. Syaoran left for Hong Kong two years ago, and it had left a huge hole in my heart. As I walked down the street, towards my school, I remembered everything that happened. When I first met him, he was staring at me with his shining amber eyes. I remembered that Sensei put him in the seat behind me, and during every lesson, I would feel his eyes burning the back of my head.

I laughed at the thought. Syaoran, the sweet friend that I knew so well, used to be such a bully! Arriving at the steps of the school, I met up with Tomoyo, and we rushed to class.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, staring at my zonked out face.

"Hoeee!" I cried out, leaping out of my seat, and falling face first onto the ground. Tomoyo gave out her unique laugh, and reached out a hand to help me up.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, as I sit back in my chair tiredly. "Do you still think about Li-kun…?" I look up into her violet eyes, a bit shocked at this question. I opened my mouth to reply, when Chiharu came up and tackled my shoulders.

"Oi! Since today is Valentines Day, I was wondering if you guys would like to go shopping with me!" She chirped cheerfully.

"That sounds like a great idea!" I reply, giving her a playful grin. "You're gonna get something for Yamazaki-kun?" Chiharu's face turn red, and looked away blushing. Tomoyo and I laughed, and I got up to my feet.

"What about Tomoyo-chan? Does she have someone special in mind?" Chiharu looked at Tomoyo teasingly. Tomoyo smiled and shook her head softly.

"Not yet, but remember, there are always miracles!" Tomoyo laughed, and we joined in.

"What about Rika-chan or Nakao-chan? Can they come too?" I ask, not wanting to leave my other friends out. Chiharu shook her head sadly.

"Rika-chan and Nakao-chan both have piano lessons today. So it'll just be us," She grabbed Tomoyo and my hands, and drags us out of the classroom. "There was this adorable shop that I wanted to check out! Let's go!"

* * *

As we walk down the streets of Tomeda, I wondered, who would I be able to give my present to on Valentine's day? The first person I thought of was Syaoran. But then, since he wasn't here, I would need to think about someone else. Maybe Yukito-san, as a friend?

We entered a shop called Piffle Princess, and Tomoyo and Chiharu immediately browsed the shelves for something cute and adorable to buy. I walked towards the cashier awkwardly, looking at the cheap things that they sell.

"How may I help you today?" Someone asked in a bland voice. The man stood in my view, wearing an apron, and was probably the cashier person. I looked up at his face to talk to him, and to my surprise, it was Toya!

"Onee-chan!" I shrieked, pointing at him with my index finger. All the customers in the store turned around to stare at us. Toya waved a hand at them, and they all went back to looking for something to buy.

"Don't yell in a store, especially one that I work in, you little monster!" Toya hissed at me, grouchy that I disrupted his work. I swear that he's in every store that I step into. I turn around with a swivel on my heel and walk around to find Tomoyo and Chiharu. Cute gifts littered the shelves, such as sweets and little bears holding hearts. It reminded me of the bear Syaoran gave me… I slapped my cheeks lightly. The Master of Clow will not be depressed today! As I stare at a green bear, I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Hoee!" I yelped, shocked. Yukito was there holding his hands up, as if I caught him.

"Sakura-chan!" He gave me his beautiful smile. The smile that I once fell in love with. But he helped me realize that he wasn't the one for me.

"Yukito-san! What are you doing here?" I direct my full attention to him.

"I wanted to buy some chocolates today, since it is Valentines Day and all," He turned to look at my brother's direction. Toya was currently wrapping up a package for a girl who was probably buying something for someone special. I looked at Yukito's face, and he had a relaxed expression, his cheeks tinted pink. I had found out just a while ago, that Yukito and Toya had become lovers. I am happy for them, and still a bit shocked. Having a renaissance moment, I remembered the time when Syaoran and I both had a little crush on Yukito. I laughed to myself, and Yukito looked at me with a funny expression.

"Are you giving something to Onee-chan?" I ask innocently, clasping my hands behind my back. He nodded, and grinned again.

"How about you, Sakura-chan? Are you giving anything to someone special?" As soon as he said this, I lowered my head. I shook my head sadly, indicating that I did not want to talk about it at all.

Yukito patted my head, "It's alright, there is always next year." He left me alone with the green teddy bear after saying this. I reached over to pick it up. Its eyes glistened sadly, as did mine. Syaoran, where are you?

* * *

Syaoran sneezed, shooting up from his seat. He rubbed his nose softly, mumbling to himself. A servant bowed to him, and told him something. Syaoran nodded his head, and waved his hand. The servant left, leaving Syaoran alone. He leaned back in his seat, with one thing on his mind. Sakura.

* * *

Tomoyo and Chiharu giggled as they walked ahead of me. We had just left Piffle Princess, and they had bought tons of junk. Chiharu had bought a huge box of chocolates just for Yamazaki, and Tomoyo bought tons of fabrics to make more outfits. As we made our way to the fork in the road, I waved to Tomoyo and Chiharu as they walked towards the right. As I was walking my way home, I stopped by the Tomeda Park for a break. Sitting on the swings, I rocked my feet back and forth as I recalled my lonely Valentine's Day. I also remembered when Syaoran comforted me here, when Yukito had rejected me, and all seemed lost. He was the one that helped me smile for real again. My eyes started to tear up, and soon tears fell upon my lap. Rubbing at them wildly with the back of my right hand, I hoped that they would go away. But they kept on falling, and soon I gave up. As I let my hand drop, a white handkerchief appeared into my view.

"Oi," A voice said, putting the handkerchief into my hands. "You don't look as cute when you are crying, you know?"

I looked up slowly, the tears blurring up my vision. As I picked up the handkerchief and wiped it against my eyes, my vision became clear, and I was looking into those amber eyes.

Li Syaoran.

"S-Syaoran-kun?" I stuttered, not believing anything that was happening to me at the moment. He grinned, the grin that he never showed anyone, except for me.

"Yeah," He touched my hand that was holding the handkerchief lightly. "I'm here."

I leapt up and tackled him. His eyes widened as I buried my face into his shoulder. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and we stood like this for what seemed like forever. Questions swarmed around in my head, I wanted to ask him all of them, but it would seem overwhelming. I lifted my face from his shoulder to get a good look at his face. It had seemed like forever since I last saw him. He tilted his head cutely, with a questioning look in his eyes.

I smiled, and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Syaoran-kun!"

"Happy Valentine's Day," Syaoran said softly. "Did you get me anything?

"Hoee!" I shout, leaning back in his arms. "I didn't know you were coming, so I didn't get anything!"

"You didn't, huh?" Syaoran pulled me closer, which felt kind of awkward.

"Umm… Yep?" I felt sweat running down my face, and I was a bit nervous of what was going to happen next.

"How will you make it up to me?" He asked looking down at my face.

"Give you chocolates tomorrow?"

Syaoran placed his hand on my cheek, and it felt a bit cool against my burning red face. He then pulled my face up to his… And kissed me. Kissed me. Wait… What?! Thoughts flew through my head as fast as the wind as I stood there in shock. After a few minutes, we separated, breathing slightly heavily. As I looked up at him in shock, he smirked at me.

"That's how you make it up to me."

I giggled, and then burst into laughter. He did as well, and when we stopped laughing, I hugged him again. "I wouldn't mind making it up to you one more time."

And as our lips met, I hoped that the time would stop, and that the moment would last forever.

**A/N: Ahahaha… Bad ending. My brain kind of stopped functioning halfway through. I hoped you enjoyed it, and I HOPE that my nice, sweet, dear readers would review for an author as lowly as me. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story. Oh, and maybe I should make an epilogue about White Day…? Only your reviews will tell me!**


End file.
